Trace Memory: Trace the Past
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: It's the day before my fourteenth birthday. Unexpected things happen. Like going on a deserted island. Or finding out that my father is actually alive. Actually, meeting a ghost. That tops them all. :Tenten Fic: :Au-ish: Please read Warning in Prologue!
1. Prologue

_**Trace Memory: Trace the Past**_

_Prologue_

A/N: I came up for this idea after thinking about the game _Trace Memory_ and how close it was to Neji's family. XP I found it an interesting idea for a fic so I figured…why not? And well…you get this as a result. I hope you guys will like it.

**Warning: **There are a few odd time lapses in my fic…and a few pointless OCs to fill the spots of other characters in the fic. And when I say time lapses, I mean in terms of the Naruto characters. For instance, Naruto could be 58 and Sasuke would be 20. (Not that that's the case. Just an example.) I hope you guys will be okay with that. I just did whatever would fit best character-wise…and for the plot. I also wanted to use more of the familiar characters so you wouldn't get confused with my OCs… I hope you guys will be okay with that. Some people (like Neji) will be a bit OOC…I hope you guys won't mind too much. n-n;; I'll just label it as AU in case…

This is a fanfiction based mostly on Tenten. Neji is the second main character, but there will be no romance for reasons explained in the story. In other words, it's more of a NejiTen **Friendship **fic than anything else.

This fic is heavily influenced by certain speech patterns from the game.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Trace Memory. (Also known as Another Code: Two Memories.)

* * *

_It's the day before my fourteenth birthday. I'm feeling kinda antsy. It's morning now… The sun is bright. And now I'm on a boat headed towards… __**Blood Hyuuga Island.**_

_The sea is very calm…But my heart is a storm of emotions. I'm shocked, happy, upset, confused, nervous and excited. My heart feels like it's stuck in a blender, and my stomach is on spin cycle. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I just found out that…_

_**My father is alive.**_

--

_**2 Hours Ago**_

_**DTS System Startup Complete. Opening message:**_

_**Dear Tenten,**_

_**I'll be waiting for you here on Blood Hyuuga Island. I want to spend your fourteenth birthday with you.**_

_**Your father, Sasuke**_

--

**_"_**_**Daddy?"**__ I whispered. I pulled one of my mother's jackets over my body. The closet was dark. Mother shoved me inside and told me to be quiet. It's been a long time since then. I called for my father. I was scared. I didn't see mommy. I couldn't see mommy. She never came back. I wiped at the tears cornering my eyes._

**_"_**_**Tenten?"**_

**_"_**_**Daddy!" **__I cried. It was my father's voice. I threw off my mother's jacket and pushed open the door of the closet. __**"Dad!"**_

_**"**__**Tenten! Oh Tenten…" **__He rushed to me and pulled me into a tight hug. __**"You're okay…"**_

_My hands clutched his shirt and I buried my face in his neck. And then I sobbed. I was scared and happy. Dad was here. I felt his strong and comforting hand behind my head._

**"****Well, here we are."**

"…Huh?" I mumbled, lifting my head out of my arms. I looked around me. The room was bleak, and looked somewhat rusted. _That's right. I'm on a boat right now. _I stood up and stretched my back, hearing it crack a little. Raising my hand to my mouth, I struggled to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. I opened the door and walked to the front of the ship. The boat bobbled up and down gently as it parted the water. Waves rolled off of it. The wind was gentle, and it blew my hair from the right to the left. I directed my attention to the island ahead of me.

_**"**__**So that's Blood Hyuuga Island, huh?" **_I leaned over and put my arms across the rails, staring intently at the island.

"Yup, that's it. Dunno what it is that you need to do here, but I can't exactly say that I'm jealous. No one's been by this island as far back as I can remember. And let me tell you, I've been around for a very long time, kid." The captain of the boat leaned out of the window. "You're lucky I even agreed to take you here."

"Well thank you, sir…" I mumbled, drifting off into my thoughts once again.

_Just a little while ago, I received a package. Inside it was this little machine with the engraved letters "DTS" on the outside. Underneath it was a note addressed to me from my father. The note read, "Happy Birthday Tenten." I easily traced the both the letter and the package to this island. Dad should be there. He should be waiting for me._

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost Memories

_**Trace Memory: Trace the Past**_

_Chapter One: Ghost Memories_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Trace Memory. X3

--

"Hey, you're awake."

"Hm?" I turned around. It was Rin, my aunt, also my dad's younger sister. "Hey Rin. Yeah, I'm awake."

"How are doing?"

"…" I turned my eyes away and stayed quiet.

"Tenten…It was that dream again, wasn't it?" She frowned. "Stop worrying about it. It's probably not even a real memory. People don't remember things from when they were three. I know I don't. Just forget about it."

"…I really wish I could." I mumbled, "…but I can't. I don't know why…I just_ can't._"

Rin. She's my dad's younger sister and his only living family right now…well, excluding me. She's a nice person. Kind, caring, and smart to boot. Who wouldn't like her? She's like a mother to me, raising me since I was really young. But as of right now, I don't even wanna look at her. She's been hiding it all along. She's been hiding that fact that **Dad was alive this entire time.**

"Tenten! Stop spacing out. We're almost at the island…Your father should be there." She smiled. "I'm sure you can't wait to see him."

I looked up at her. "Then answer me a few questions. Promise?"

"I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Alright then…Can you tell me why you lied to me for so long? Can you tell me why you made me believe that he was dead?"

"Well…it's complicated." She took a breath, "But I'll make it simple. Your dad came up to me one day, about ten years ago. He held you in his arms. You were asleep, I think. He handed you to me and told me to watch after you. He also said that, no matter what, I couldn't tell you that he was alive. But he did promise me that he'd come back some day. To be honest, I was so confused and dazed by what was happened that I simply listened to what he said and took you under my wing. And well…now you're here. Now I know that he intended to keep that promise. I'm glad."

"When was this again?"

"…About ten years ago. I think you just barely turned three…"

"Hm…" I nodded. It's weird…Why _would Dad do that? What could have happened?_

"Tenten," Rin called, "Would you like me to tell you about your father?"

"Only the things I don't know yet."

"Well, to start it off he's an amazing scientist –"

"I know that!" I pouted. "Stuff I don't know, Rin."

"I was getting to that… Anyway, he studied memories. He and your mother, Sakura, worked for a research lab that specialized in that field. I bet that machine of yours that you got earlier was made by him. Actually, that's a given. Why else would he send it to you, and have it locked with a fingerprint sensor that only registers you as the user? That was definitely made by your dad."

"So you're saying this weird thing," I pulled out the tiny silver machine from the bag that was slung over my shoulder, "is made by Dad? And he sent it to me?"

"Precisely."

"DTS is engraved on the cover…Do you have any idea what that stands for?"

"None whatsoever. I'm sorry I can't help you with that. But think about it. If your fingerprint is the only one registered, it must mean that he had something really important to tell you."

"…Right," I mumbled, fumbling around with the buttons. "Hey look, there's a camera icon…Oops. I think I just took a picture…"

I looked at the picture I took. Rin was pretty young-looking despite her old age…Well, she calls herself old anyway. She has short black hair and bangs that are cut to the left. Her small glasses are reflecting the sunlight. She's wearing a black T-shirt and some jeans. In the corner of her shirt was a little sewn-on heart. _It's amazing how much more you see in a picture than just looking at the real thing._

"I wouldn't expect anything less of your father. Of course he put a camera in there." Rin laughed.

"Rin…now that all this stuff is done…Can you just tell me about Mom?"

"…Your mother? She's…"

"Can you just tell me the truth for once?!" I shouted. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It's just…I wanna know if she's alive."

"Don't worry. You have all the reason to be angry with me. And about your mother…"

"You told me she died with I was three…but I bet that's another lie. I bet she's alive, too. And with Dad…On that island. Isn't she?!"

"I…I really can't say anything about that Tenten. I wish I could. I'm sure your father will explain to you everything I wasn't able to all of these years."

"And what about our last name? What happened to it? Was I just born without one? …Come to think of it, you don't have one either, right? That means Dad must not have one. But what about Mom? Did she have one!?"

"Tenten…like I said, all of your questions will be cleared once we see your dad…"

--

I looked around. The captain docked the boat about five minutes ago. Dad's nowhere in sight. The sun is bright and I can feel the heat on the back of my neck. I frowned. Dad should've been waiting here for us…

"That's odd…Sasuke should be here. He's not one to lost track of time. Come on, Tenten. Maybe he's a bit further inside the island." She motioned for me to follow. I shook my head.

"Dad said he'd meet us, so he's gonna meet us. I'm not moving."

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to go and check for him, okay? Don't move from there."

"I know how to not get myself killed, Rin." I rolled my eyes. "Just go."

"…Hey kid, you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

I turned around and looked at the captain. "I should be…no one else is here, right?"

"I dunno, I just don't feel comfortable leaving a little one like you alone here."

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm turning fourteen tomorrow…" I protested.

"Right," the captain answered, "I don't feel comfortable because…well, do you know the past of the Blood Hyuuga Island?"

"Not really…" I cocked my head to the side. "Actually…come to think of it, I don't know anything at all!"

"Well…I'll let you know then. This island used to be owned by a very rich family – the Hyuugas. What I heard is that one day, the eldest Hyuuga, most likely the one who was the main owner of the island, got sick. And everything's been downhill for the people who were here since then. They all started dying. Dropping dead like flies. I'm assuming that those who were left alive fled the island. And now you have a deserted piece of land in the middle of nowhere. That's why it's called "Blood" Hyuuga Island. Kind of a morbid name, don'tcha think?"

"That does seem somewhat…disturbing…" I grimaced. _Now that's even more of a reason for me to ask, "What is Dad doing here?"_

--

I turned around. The wind was blowing kinda fast here…Where could Rin be? She's been gone for a while now… I turned back to the captain. "I'm kinda worried about my aunt. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Alright, be careful. Don't go starving either." He chuckled, tossing me some candies. I caught them all and gave him my thanks before running off.

For a deserted island, it sure did look in good shape. Almost everything was green and there was the pleasant sound of the waves and birds chirping in the distance. I continued walking further and further into the island._Where could they be…?_ I looked far and wide, up and down, but I didn't see a single trace of Rin or anyone else. I walked toward the drawbridge. Maybe they were standing somewhere by that.

**_"_**_**Aaaaauuugggggghhh!!!!"**_

I gasped and my eyes widened.

_I know that voice! Rin!!_

I made a beeline for the bridge. I'm sure her scream came from there. I panted running across the first part of the bridge. But then I felt rumbling. I looked up ahead.

…_Shit._

The drawbridge started pulling up. I couldn't stop at this rate. I ran until my leg hit the slanted wall. I kicked myself backward, almost twisting my ankle as I landed. I muttered a colorful string of words as I whirled my head left and right, looking for the control of the bridge. _There!_ I rand towards the rusty handle and paused before taking it into my hands. _It's all…rusty. Ew. Dammit, what am I thinking, I gotta do this now! _My hands grabbed onto the rough surface of the handles. It was stiff, but I managed the rotate the handle enough for it to drop low enough for me to run across. I looked at my hands as I ran across the bridge. Orange. _Note to Self: Wash hands THOROUGHLY before eating…_

I continued running through the path. It was a dull brown compared the grass and trees that overhung the area.

"Rin!" I called, jogging through the area. "Riiiiin!"

I ran deeper and deeper into the island along the clear-cut path. _Why was this path here anyway? …I don't really care right now._

"Riiiiiiiin!" I cried. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" I panted, still running. _If I had known this would happen, I never would have come!_

My legs gave out. I couldn't run anymore. And I didn't find her. I didn't find Rin. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up and saw a giant stone marker. Something was engraved on it. It read, "Property of the Hyuuga Family." _I guess I'm trespassing now…Who the hell cares? I've gotta find Rin!_

I walked a bit further until I noticed a gate. Maybe Rin was in there! I shook the gate, but it wouldn't open. I yelled in frustration. Then I noticed the code panel for the gate. It, too, was rusted, and it wasn't working. But it looked as though it was missing a gear… I muttered another swear as I stepped on something hard. It cracked beneath my foot. I bent over and picked it up. It was part of the wooden sign in front of the gate. _I wonder… _I gathered up the pieces and slowly put them together on the dirt path. It read, "The Hyuuga Mansion". Next to it was this odd symbol, something similar to a little fire. It was somewhat faded, but I managed to make it out.

_I've got to find another way in…_

Forgetting about the sign and the lock, I turned onto another part of the path that, I hoped, would lead around to the back of the mansion. It did. But it was blocked by a mass of boulders.

_Just my luck…_

I sighed, taking_another_ turn along the path. Maybe this one would actually take me somewhere. I looked around me. The dirt was dry and sandy. The birds stopped chirping. It was eerily quiet. The only sounds I could hear were those of my own breathing, and an owl hoo-ing in the distance. To be honest, it kinda scared me.

"Rin!" I called. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

"It's really quiet…This is starting to get creepy…"

I walked past the brick gate, looking to the right. I shouted and jumped back. _It's…I think it's a grave stone. Two of them._ Despite my now intensified fear, I walked forward and brushed off the dust from one of them. A name and date were hand carved on the stone slab. "Hizashi Hyuuga, 1912 – 1948." I read. Almost immediately I moved to the other stone, doing the same. "Hiashi Hyuuga, 1910 – 1948." I slowly backed away, shaking my head. I dusted off my hand on my jeans. "Two grave stones…It must be true. Maybe these were two of the Hyuugas that died…"

I turned around and ran forward. I didn't want to see those graves again. I looked up. Another stone slab. Except this one wasn't a grave. I walked around it, trying to see if there was anything behind it. There was. It was blocking a gaping hole in the side of a brick wall. I could see through the crack it left in between. I put my hand on the side of it. _Rough… _I gave a little push. _…And heavy. But I have no choice. I have to move it. I have to get inside._

Using both of my hands (and my shoulder), I dug my feet into the ground and shoved. I had to get this thing out of the way. It's the only way past that other gate…I think. _It's moving!_ I pushed harder – hard enough for it to fall over. I stood back and admired my strength. Working out had finally paid off. I looked at the huge rock I had just knocked over.

_There's another engraving on it. "N…" What's that supposed to mean?_

**"****Who's there?"**

…_What was that?!_

**"****What's your business here?" **My head swiveled left and right. _Who is that?_ **"Answer me."**

_What the hell is going on? I hear a voice, but I can't see anyone!_

"S-Show yourself!" I stuttered. I didn't get it. Who was talking?

**"…****It's me."**

Something bright and white appeared before me. It looked like a person. He had long hair tied back and childish looking eyes. A strange symbol looked as though it was burned on his chest. He stared right at me. _What the hell?! I can see through him!_

"Aaauugh!!" I screamed. _What in the world is going on??_

**"…"**

"W-Who are you?!"

**"…"**

"Aaauugh!" I screamed again. I tried to take a step back, but I stumbled and fell. I brought my arms up to my face. I needed to shield myself from…whoever – or whatever – this was.

_What's happening? I don't get it. I don't get anything any more. Who is he? __**What**__ is he? I can see right through him!_

**"…"**

_I think he might be – But there's no way! But…could he be…? He won't talk! He won't say anything… I'm scared…_

**"…****What's your name?"**

"T-Tenten…" I stuttered.

**"****T-Tenten? That's…an odd name."**

"Tenten…I mean Tenten. That's it."

**"****Tenten…"**

"Don't hurt me!" I cried. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see him anymore. "Please!"

**"…****Tenten. Open your eyes."**

"I…I don't want to!" I shouted, turning my head away. My lip was quivering. I bit it softly to stop it.

**"****Open your eyes and look at me."**

"W-Why? Why should I?"

**"****I've got one question: Can you see me?"**

"Y-Yes…" I answered, reluctantly opening my eyes. Light flooded in. He was still there.

**"****You're sure of this?"**

"Of course I am! You're standing – uh, floating right in front me!" I blubbered. "How could I not be!?"

**"****You…you can see me!" **

I stared at him. He was…smiling?

**"****This is great. Hahaha!!"**

"Why…why are you…laughing? I don't get it. What's so funny?" I stared at him. _He's…he's a ghost. And he's laughing at me. I guess I should be scared but I don't know what to do. He does __**seem**__ harmful. Right now he's just kinda…annoying me. _"Don't you know it's rude to laugh at people?"

**"****I'm laughing,"**he paused, **"because I'm happy."** He looked at me.**"You see, I've been waiting for years for someone like you."**

"Wh-What are you talking about? I don't even know you! And you don't know me!"

**"****No, I don't know you. But I do know that you can see me. That's who I've been waiting for: someone who could see me."**

"But…Can't anyone else see you? I mean you're stand – floating right there!"

**"****It's because I'm not human. Not anymore at least. You can call me N."**

"…N?" I peered at the rock that I pushed over a while ago. _Oh god…I think I really screwed up back there. That was probably his tombstone that I knocked over…Talk about luck. Actually, talk about how I have none of it. I wasn't able to find Dad…or even Rin. And now look what I've gotten myself into – waking the dead. I don't think anything else can surprise me today. What am I supposed to do now?_

**"****That's not true."**

"W-what? What's not true…?" I asked.

**"****You're wrong. That's not my tombstone OR my grave. My body isn't anywhere near here. Actually, I don't even know where it is…"**

"You…you read my thoughts, didn't you?"

**"****I've been here on this island for a long time. No one's ever noticed me. They couldn't. It's because they couldn't see me. I've been all alone."**

"…Alone?"

**"****I don't think those who are alive truly know what 'isolation' is. Then again, everyone **_**will**_** find out someday. Probably when they're dead."**

"I can see why you're lonely…I mean, no one lives –"

"**No!"** he shouted. **"That's not what I mean. Sure there isn't anyone living here. And there aren't anymore visitors…But there used to be. And none of them could see me. Not a single one."**

"…" I didn't answer. I just stared at him.

**"****I don't think you know what it means…but I'll explain it. People with clouded minds only see things that are in front of them – things that they**_**want**_** to see. You're different, Tenten. Your mind and heart…they're pure."**

"I…I don't get it. Pure? I'm as far as you get from that…" I muttered.

**"****You don't just look at what you want to see. You see past all of it. You're accepting of it all. And that's why you can see me. Because **_**I'm**_** past it all. I'm not really a part of this world anymore."**

"…"

**"****So you're the one, then."**

"The…one?" _What is this, some type of movie?_

**"****You're gonna help me recover my lost memories."**

"…Memories? You lost them? But…how?"

**"****I can't explain that. But I don't remember anything about my life. None. Who I am, why I died…It's all a blur. One I can't read. No one remembers me…Not even me. It's as though I was never really a part of this world to begin with. That's why I'm here on this island. That's also why I can't move on. I have to know what happened, Tenten. I**_** have**_** to."**

"Well…how long have you actually been around here?"

**"****I think it's been…roughly fifty-seven years?"**

"Fifty-seven!?"

**"****Death has no expiration date, Tenten."**

"For that long…you've wandered around…" I mumbled.

**"****Which is why I need to get my memories back. I need to understand my life…I need to get it back."**

"I…I think I kinda understand you. I might just feel the same way. You see, there's some _I _want to remember…but I can't. The answer feels like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't get it off… But you…you can at least remember one thing…right."

**"****It's only one, but yes. I remember… I remembered someone calling me "N". And…well, I guess this makes it two. This mark on my chest also happens to be the last thing I saw before I died. Too bad I don't exactly know what it is… But that's why you're here. Please, Tenten, help me get my memories back."**

"I…but I…" I paused. _I have other things to do…like finding Rin. Or dad._ I turned away.

**"****I need you to help me understand the story behind this island. Not only that…but my own. I need to know what the connection is."**

_I want to help N. I want to find Rin…I want to find Dad. No. I __**have**__ to find Rin…and Dad. But…_

**"****Tenten? Your…your father is here? And who is this "Rin"?"**

"Again with reading my mind. Yes, I originally came here to meet my father. I always though he was dead, but I just recently found out the opposite. He's alive. I got mad at my aunt Rin for never telling me. So she left first to find him. I heard her scream somewhere along the way here and well…I'm lost, I guess."

**"****I'm not following what you're saying."**

"I'm really not surprised that you don't. It's just…I'm sorry. A lot's happened lately. I just really wanna see him…I want to see my dad."

**"****Your…father…"**

"I'm sorry N. I haven't seen my dad for a long time. He's why I'm here. And so…I'm sorry N, I can't help you."

**"****Your…dad… Dad…" **he muttered. His voice was soft. **"O-Oh!"**

"N? Hey, is everything okay?"

**"…"** He didn't answer me. His eyes widened. **"Father!"**

**--**

_**A picture of a gun. I see a gun in his hand. But whose? Whose hand is it?**_

_**"**__**Don't come in here!"**_

_**Who…who is that?**_

--

**"…"**

N stared me. Directly at me. _Through me. _I was a bit startled. "N…Hey, N!"

**"****Tenten…" **he mumbled. And with that he was gone.

I stared where he was once before me. Nothing but air and sandy dirt. _He's gone.__Where did he go? N… _Ignoring the situation at hand, I walked though the space in the wall. _I wonder what happened to him…_

"Rin!" I called once again. "Dad?!" _Where could they be? And better yet…where am I? It looks like a mining area…_

I walked around a little, inspecting the toolboxes and old, run-down machines. I found a shiny gear just a moment ago from one of the toolboxes. I'm hoping it'll work inside that lock. I also found this rusty rock grinder. It had this metal plate on it that was really rusty. I managed to wipe away the ruse with this metal brush I found. I read it and found out that I was in the middle of a gold mine. I looked around again. It was a dead end here. My only option was to try this new gear I found in that lock back at the front of the mansion. I gripped the gear tightly in my hand as I took off running again. _I hope this works._

--

"IT FITS!! Oh my god, it _fits!_" I screamed. I frantically looked at the keypad. "Okay, which of these things do I press…?" I looked at the funny symbols on each of the buttons. Two of them made up a symbol that I recognized. I saw them both on the sign behind me and that metal plate back at the mine. I pressed the two buttons, hoping the gate would unlock. It did. But I had no time to rejoice. I rushed in, hoping I could get some clue as to where Rin was. I think it's a little too late to actually find her…

I stared at what was standing in front of me. "When will it end?!?" I cried in frustration. "Another freaking gate. Why!?" I ran up the cursed structure and glared at it. Then I noticed something a little odd. There was a sculpture of two hands, one on each side of the gate. One held a heavy looking ball, while the other didn't. I walked up and jumped, grabbing the empty hand. It moved down and the gate opened. I grinned. _Alright, Tenten wins again!_ I let go…and the gate shut. Immediately. Okay…I'm about ready to tear this gate down with my own two hands.

I took a deep breath and looked around. There was a little cottage standing across from me. _Maybe there'll be something in there than I can use._ I walked over to the cottage, pausing when I noticed a glint from the ground. It was Rin's glasses. I picked them up gently. I folded them and put them inside my sling bag. I stared at the dark brown door. My hand shook as I grabbed the handle. _Rin might be in there._ I pushed the door open.

…No one. The cottage was empty. No one but me. I sighed. Still nothing. _I can't find her…I can't find Dad, either. _ I took a step inside, nearly slipping. There was something beneath my feet. It was white and…it looked like a coat. A lab coat. _It might be Dad's._ I flipped it over and reached into the pockets and pulled out a photo. A woman with light pink hair was holding a baby wrapped in a dark blue blanket. _My…my mother._ _I can almost hear her voice again…_

_**"Tenten, quick! Hide!"** _

_Those words haunt me…They mock me. This woman…she's my mom._ I looked up. Maybe there actually would be some stuff worth looking at in here.

I walked over to the desk. It was littered with all sorts of papers and books. I spotted something like a black briefcase amongst the sea of papers. There was a loose piece of paper hanging from the outside of it. I picked it up and read it aloud. "Trace Findings. Authors: Sasuke, Sakura."_That's…Mom and Dad. They wrote this… _There was something else sitting on top of the briefcase. It was a little card…Like the ones you use in a camera. _I wonder what it's supposed to be… _I pulled out my DTS and compared one of the slots to the card. It looked like it would fit. "Couldn't hurt to try it." I mumbled, pushing the card into the machine.

_**"**__**Dearest Tenten,**_

_**I'm sorry for not being there when you came here. I finally completed Trace. Sakura's and my efforts have finally paid off. Don't worry. I'll explain everything soon. I'll be waiting in the mansion past the gate."**_

_It's…it's a message from Dad! He's waiting for me past that gate. I've gotta find something to weigh down that hand in front of the gate!_

Newly motivated, I scoured the cottage for anything that was heavy enough to weigh down the hand that controlled the gate. I opened a large wooden crate, hoping that because of its size, it would hold something of great weight. I was right. It contained tons of iron spheres. I picked up a relatively big one and ran out the cottage door. Now all I had to do was get it up there…

I nearly fell with the sphere when I noticed N standing in front of the gate. He didn't notice me. He was staring at the gate as though it held a part of his memories.

"…N? You startled me!"

**"****Hello, Tenten."**

"You weren't out here earlier…what brings you here?"

**"…"**

"You're mad at me aren't you? You're mad that I told you I wouldn't help you." I frowned and looked at the ground.

**"****That's not it, Tenten. You see…after you told me about yourself and why you were here…I remembered something. It was about my father… After you said that you thought YOUR father was dead, I remembered… He's dead. My father is dead."**

"It's been so long…of course he'd –"

**"****That's not what I meant, Tenten. I meant that he died when I was still alive. He died when I was little. He died…at the mansion. The one beyond this gate. It's the mansion where…where Hinata used to live."**

"Hinata?"

**"****I think she was my friend. I'm not quite sure. But after I remembered about my dad, I remembered her for some reason. She's the one who called me "N"."**

"Well…I'm glad you're starting to remember. But why now? Why didn't you remember before?"

**"****It's because I met you. When I was alone I could never remember anything. There wasn't anything around to trigger my memories. But now that you're here…things are starting to come back to me."**

"N…I know it might be tough for you to go back in the mansion…where your father died."

**"****Why do you say that now?"**

"Because I'm going to go in there. My father is waiting for me in there."

**"****I see. Well then let me come along. That mansion is connected to my past. Facing it is nothing as long as I find out how it's related to me and my memories."**

"I'll just toss this iron sphere up onto that hand so we can open the gate. Shot put practice," I laughed. I took the ball and threw it up towards the empty hand.

…I threw it a little too hard. The sphere hit the wall and bounced back at me. I yelled in surprise as it went straight through N and nearly crushed my foot when it fell on the ground.

**"…****Well that was weird."**

"Okay, forget the throwing part. I'll just find a way put it in." I sighed. There was no way I was gonna risk crushing my foot again. I walked up to the hand and stood on my tip toes. I was way too short. "This isn't gonna work…" I gently tossed the sphere straight up. Maybe it would land in the hand. As soon I tossed it, I ducked and covered my head with my hands. Then I heard a creaking noise.

_The gate is open._

"Alright, it's open N. Let's go."

**"…****Right. Um…Tenten?"**

"Yeah?"

**"****Do you mind…if I went with you?"**

"That's why I called you to come. Let's go already, N!"

**"…****Yeah. I think we'll both be able to find what we're looking for…in there."**

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Holy crap the longest chapter I have ever written in the history of…uh…forever? My brain is a little dead after writing this. Please excuse any mistakes. :3 I hope you guys like the story so far… If you got confused at any point, feel free to say so in your review, or PM me. I'll be glad to answer anything you guys want to ask. Until next chapter! 

--Shikyo Yaiba


End file.
